finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathscythe (Final Fantasy XII)
The Deathscythe is a Rank VI Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The hunt can be undertaken after the storyline events in Draklor Laboratory are complete. Deathscythe can be found in the Cloister of the Highborn area of the Necrohol of Nabudis. To spawn Deathscythe, the player must simply go to the Cloister of the Highborn and reduce one character's health to less than 10%. If it does not spawn the Deathscythe, the player must reduce a second character's HP to less than 10%. Unlike Dustia, who uses a similar method to spawn, it is not required to reduce the character(s) HP below 10% before entering the area. Completing this hunt is one of the easier methods of obtaining a Soul of Thamasa, an item needed to make High Arcana at the Bazaar. Deathscythe is also part of the Jovy side quest in Nalbina. Clan Primer Hunt 25: Dead City Watch Petitioner: Popol Petitioner's Location: Nalbina Fortress *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of a Deathscythe (Rank VI). The petitioner is Popol in the Jajim Bazaar in Nalbina. *''Hunt accepted. Popol has been plagued by the Deathscythe ever since a grave-robbing expedition to the Necrohol of Nabudis. The Deathscythe can be found there. *''Deathscythe defeated! Report to Popol in the Jajim Bazaar in Nalbina. *''Hunt reported to Popol. He promises to mend his grave-robbing ways. Instead, he will resume his former life as a smith, in honor of his colleague who died in the war.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VI Mark Classification: Greater Undead "Being a Reaper born of the abiding Regret and Lust for vengeance felt by those warriors who Perished in the destruction of Nabudis. It remembers its Patriotism even in Undeath, and so appears in Dreams, speaking words of Doom to those who would Disturb the Palace. The Merchant Popol who most unwisely looted a Corpse in the Necrohol has issued a Bill for this Mark so that he might again know Sleep's sweet embrace." Battle After it spawns Deathscythe will act fairly similarly to other reapers with MP draining and Dark attacks. It will make itself immune to physical attacks with paling. A winning strategy will begin with inflicting Berserk and Blind statuses on it and attack with physical attacks until the status affects wear off and it uses paling. The party can then cast Reflect on themselves and then use Curaja to barrage the Deathscythe. Power Armlets immunize against Stop. Having Holy Lance is a nice way to end the battle quickly. Using the Nihopalaoa+Remedy trick will render the mark unable to cast spells, become immobile, and miss often with physical attacks. The party can block the Deathscythe's physical attacks with shields until the mark loses half of its HP, at which point it gains Null Evade. Deathscythe sometimes uses Annul to remove characters' MP and uses Doom. When it has less than 50% of health left Deathscythe erects a paling and is immune to physical attacks for two minutes. During this time the player can use Bio or Balance. After thus point Deathscythe ignores shield evasion but can still miss with physicals due to its low accuracy with Blind. When the mark is on critical health it increases in attack and defense power. Rewards *2,800 gil *Hi-Ether x2 *Soul of Thamasa Gallery Related Enemies *Gespenst *Gazer *Etém *Nightwalker *Reaper Mage *Reaper Claw *Reaper *Oversoul *Ixtab (Mark) *Dustia (Rare) *Ishteen (Rare) *Vorres (Rare) *Negalmuur (Rare) de:Todessense it:Falciatore Category:Final Fantasy XII Marks